Trying to Forget Your Name
by ruiiko
Summary: I took seventeen shots of vodka, and I'm trying to forget your name, but mine was the only name I forgot. And sober or drunk, you're the only thing on my mind.


**So I got this idea from a thing from tumblr. So... yeah. Enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

"Another." The brunette growled, slamming her glass down on the bar table once again. Her mind was heavy. She could barely keep her eyes open at this point, and her head was pounding. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Her legs felt numb. But she wasn't going to leave this bar. How long had it been? She wasn't even sure at this point. It didn't matter, either way.

No matter how long she had been here, no matter how much she had had to drink today, she still felt the pain.

"Are you sure?" The bar tender asked with a tender look in his gaze, as he washed out a glass.

Meiko raised her head, her eyes were bloodshot red, but her pupils were narrowed in anger. "I'll let you know when I've had enough," She muttered very calmly, but threatingly. The bar tender shuttered, and turned around to prepare another shot of her drink.

Meiko's head slammed back down on the bar table, as tears slowly cascaded from her eyes. This wasn't just an affect of the alchohol—usually, Meiko could handle her alchohol and when she was drunk, she was either overly affectionate or extremely angry. But right now, all she could feel was sadness. Despair. She had never felt this sad before.

And this wasn't something any sort of alchohol could do to her.

No, infact, she was trying to use the drink to forget. To forget everything. To erase these thoughts from her mind, all of them. To forget all the memories. Most of all, to forget her name. But the only thing Meiko was starting to forget was her own name, and sober or not, _she _was the only thing on Meiko's mind.

Luka.

It was always her. Meiko loved her, she really did. They had been together for a while now, but Meiko supposed her efforts weren't enough to have Luka love her nearly as much Meiko loved her. Meiko had come home early from work today, as her record label didn't have anything they wanted her to record—so she had gone out instead, and ordered a bunch of flowers, before returning home. Since she had some time off, she would take Luka out on a date.

But when she came home, she was speechless. As she walked in through their apartment door, Luka was on the couch, with some guy, kissing him. He had no shirt off, and his pants were un-buckled. Her shirt sleeves were falling off her shoulders, and he had a hand up her shirt. Meiko dropped the flowers, and backed away in fear, out the door, until breaking into a run to get away from that hideous scene.

And now, 17 shots of vodka later, here she was.

She still couldn't believe her eyes.

She had thought Luka loved her! Was that all just a lie?

Even worse, Luka didn't even notice Meiko walk in.

Meiko wished she could have made a scene, so she could have beaten that creep into a pulp and push him out her window, and question Luka just what the hell she had been thinking, but she couldn't get any words to form in her throat.

She had felt numb.

And she still does.

'_What am I going to do now...?"_ Meiko wondered, as she lifted her head as the bar tender placed her drink down next to her. She brought it up to her lips, chugging it all down. More. _She needed more._

But she knew, no matter how much she drank, it wasn't going to help. She would continue to sulk, wondering just how her beautiful girlfriend could do this to her. Or was that ex-girlfriend, now? Well, either way, Meiko supposed their was no future left for the two. She had _cheated _on her. And while Meiko would have loved to sort it out, she didn't even know how long this had been going on for.

Had they been getting together like this all the time, behind Meiko's back?

That thought hurt Meiko even more.

Well, she supposed history did repeat itself, so...

She was just so confused. This hurt so much, she couldn't even put it into words.

She supposed Luka probably didn't need her either way, since she had been cheating on her this whole time... '_I should just leave them be. I guess he makes her happier than I could ever...' _She thought tearfully.

She was going to have to move on someday, either way.

It just hurt her that of all ways they would end up breaking up would be because of cheating. If she hadn't, and they just decided they didn't want to do this anymore, Meiko was certain that they could still be friends. But Meiko didn't want that, knowing Luka had cheated on her.

How could she ever look at her the same way again? She couldn't. As much as Meiko loved Luka, she had made her mind up. This was over. If Luka didn't care or need her, then as much as Meiko did need Luka, she could move on without her.

So, tearfully deciding, Meiko pulled out her cell phone, and texted Luka. _'Hey. Luka, look, as much as I love you, I think we should break up... I've been the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you, but I don't think I can do this anymore. Goodbye."_

And send.

Meiko hung her head once again, as more violent sobs shook her frame.

* * *

Luka never texted Meiko back. So Meiko knew, this really was the end.

The bar had closed hours ago, forcing the drunken Meiko out, walking the dark streets back to her apartment. At this point, she didn't even care if anything happend to her. What good was she without Luka, anyways?

Meiko had found her way back to the home she shared with Luka. But upon unlocking the door, and walking in, she noticed it was empty. The flowers she had dropped were still laying next to the door, albeit they were stomped on and crushed. When looking around, Meiko noticed the entire house was stripped of happiness. Stripped of the Luka she loved so dearly.

Any traces of Luka were gone. Everything she owned was gone.

She was gone.

Meiko did notice a note laying upon the very couch that Luka and that man had been making love. Anger overtook Meiko, as she snatched up the note in her hand, which read, '_It's been a pleasure, Meiko. Goodbye.' _

Then, more tears began to flow once again. This was the only peice of Luka she had had left. Glancing over to the couch, she became angered again, and feeling her strength return, she picked the peice of furnature up, and shoved it off the balcony of their apartment, watching it fall to the ground.

Meiko then fell to the ground, as the cold night air nipped at her skin. She held the note close to her heart as she sobbed in her hand.

It really was over.


End file.
